Pitch Black
by Dance.Grimmjow.Dance
Summary: Moving to Destiny Islands as a 'normal teenager', wasn't on the top of my list. And meeting him, that was unexpected. AxelxOC lother side pairingsl lRead and Reviewl M for language, blood, later stuff. n..n
1. Chapter One

Okay, I've done this out of boredom. I was in the car going to Garden Ridge with my Mum and Grandma and they were talking about nasty things Dx

So I plugged my headphone into my ears and started writing what the song reminded me of.

And that song was Vampires Will Never Hurt You by none other then My Chemical Romance

God, My Chem is an eargasm I will tell you that. -_-'

But I digress.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, even though I probably never will as much as I want too. However, I do own my OC. That's right bitches! Zoey Creed is mine :D! Some characters may seem out of character. And if they do, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling too great.

Warning: Vampire Fic. Don't like, don't read. X33

Summary:Moving to Destiny Islands as a 'normal teenager', wasn't on the top of my list. And meeting him, that was unexpected. AxelxOC lother side pairingsl lRead and Reviewl M for language, blood, later stuff. n..n

**Enjooooooooy!:D**

**~_~**

_:Prologue:_

_It was dark and cold, the faint pattering of footsteps echoed throughout the alley way. Rain started to fall as I closed in on my poor helpless victim. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was racing. She stooped with her back pressed up against the wall, fighting back tears._

_Why was she scared? Dieing wasn't so bad…_

_I took two long strides towards her, narrowing my emerald green orbs. She turned her gaze towards me; her ocean blue eyes dazed me for a second. Telling me, no, pleading for me not to kill her. I quickly shook the thought from my head before it set in, running a hand along the small of her back while I ran the other over her face. She was beautiful to say the least, and I didn't want to have to do this._

_Her breath hitched as I drug my cold lips across her jugular. I flicked my tongue out, licking the soft pale flesh in front of me. I felt her heartbeat quicken, she tried to pull away but, I'm too strong for her. I took one last deep breath, opening my mouth as my pearly white teeth extended._

_I bit down on her neck; her failed attempt to scream made me bite harder._

_The blood leaked from the corner of my mouth, dripping onto the rain covered ground. The girl had stopped fighting; her body went limp in my arms. Once I drained the last bit of crimson liquid, I set the girl flat on the ground and poured what smelled like gasoline on her from a nearby container. I concentrated and snapped my fingers. The small lifeless corpse engulfed in a sea of orange flames. I quickly left the alley before some stray hooker saw me and decided to turn me into the police for man-slaughter._

_I walked to the better part of the large town, where there weren't burning bodies or prostitutes to worry about. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, it was a warm rain which felt good against my skin. I sighed and climbed the tree leading up to the second story hallway of which my shared room was located._

_I crept down the hallway and opened up the mahogany door. My brother was sitting up in his bed, laptop in hand. He stared at me with concern written across his face. "Where the hell have you been? It's three am for Christ's sake!"_

_I just continued to undress myself from the soaking wet clothes. Once I was in my boxers I climbed into my plush cozy bed. The cover felt warm on toasty when I curled up. I inhaled the scent of my vanilla hair products on my pillow. "Go to sleep Reno. We have school tomorrow."_

_I heard him huff and shut the laptop. "Fine but, don't forget. Dad said that we have guests coming over this weekend, his new superior or something; and his daughter. Great…" He tossed and turned before he finally got to sleep._

_I sighed and closed my eyes. Haunting memories replayed in my mind. Memories I wanted to get away from. Memories I knew wouldn't ever go away._

**~_~**

Like or hate? Personally, I thought it was good. But that's just me of course. The amount of reviews will tell me if I should continue or not. So if you want it too then...

Axel: I killed someone…

Skylar: Relax. She had it coming anyway.

Axel: I killed someone though…she was innocent…

Skylar: How do you know?

Axel: Wait, what? You're saying she was bad?

Skylar: I'm not saying anything. I can't spoil the story now can I? ;D

**!Review!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter Two

:D!

Officially Chapter One!

This is the actual start of the story, so I hope you like it!:D

A big thank you to my reviewers! You gave me the drive to update.

**Playlist for This Chapter:**

**Born for This -- Paramore**

**Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks -- Panic! At the Disco**

**The Warmth -- Incubus**

**:D!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, even though I probably never will as much as I want too. However, I do own my OC. That's right bitches! Zoey Creed is mine :D! Some characters may seem out of character. And if they do, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling too great.

Warning: Vampire Fic. Don't like, don't read. X33

Summary: Moving to Destiny Islands as a 'normal teenager', wasn't on the top of my list. And meeting him, that was unexpected. AxelxOC lother side pairingsl lRead and Reviewl M for language, blood, later stuff. n..n

**Enjooooooooy!:D**

**_~_~_**

* * *

**:Chapter One:**

_My father looked up at me when I sat down at the kitchen table. He always thought acting normal was the best way to keep our identities secret. "I see your adjusting well with our new style of living." I grimaced and picked up my spoon the maid had sat down beside me._

_"It's interesting, to say the least. I just don't get why we are living like this." I rolled my eyes as I spoke. "We are acting like we're normal when, honestly, we're far from it." I huffed and ate a spoonful of cereal. "How long do we have to do this for. I may not be able to keep myself sane."_

_He chuckled. "Until we die. This is our new life Zoey, we are going to do the best we can to live like everyone else." I felt my face freeze and I gripped my spoon a little too tight for it to handle. It snapped in half, slicing across my palm. "You can't be doing that when you're in school. People will notice somethings up when you hurt yourself one minute and you're fine the next."_

_"But Dad, it's impossible for me not to--," he cut me off with a stern look._

_"Tone it down a little and everything will work out fine." Oh yeah, easy for you to say Sephiroth... "Now come on, I'm taking you for your first day. Get your stuff." He rose from his seat and finished his coffee, dropping the cup into the sink with a loud clank._

_I tossed the piece of broken metal into the trashcan along with the rest of my breakfast. "Ridiculous. We aren't normal." I snarled under my breath and ran to grab my bag from my room. I checked myself in the mirror before leaving. Silvery blonde hair, light blue eyes, highly defined cheek bones, medium sized slender body and clothes from what I guessed to be 'in style'. I looked as ridiculous as acting normal sounded. "This is stupid." I slammed the bedroom door._

_:/:_

_We drove in silence, I stared out the window, watching as people would walk by. They didn't know what we were (it's not something you think about when you look at someone). Expecting all humans to be equal. God never thought about immortals._

_We pulled up in front of a large school. I had never gone to a school before. Well, once, many, many years ago but that was a different story._

_Kids watched me get out of the expensive sleek black vehilce, eyeing me like candy. What's the big deal? A car is a car, even if it's top of the line. They are all the same._

_I ignored the stares I got and kept walking. I slid in between the two closing double doors, the cold AC blowing my soft spiky light colored bangs from my eyes. I didn't know where to go, and it obviously showed because a medium sized teen came running up to me. _

_His hair...._

_"Are you new or something?" I nodded. He looked at me with curious, hyperactive eyes. "Well, I'm Demyx! Nice to meet you...." _

_"Zoey Creed." I shifted my side bag and ran my left hand through my hair. "Could you direct me towards Professor Lazard's class?" He pointed down the hall in front of me. "Thanks. Be seeing you, I guess." I turned and walked down the hall. I had to, I didn't want to be late._

_I walked into the large Science room quietly, trying to avoid be stared at. I slid into an empty stool. "Alright, Zoey Creed?" Everyones attention turned to me when the teacher said my name. _

_"Here." I noticed at that moment my voice was sing songy sounding. I looked at everyone in the room. They looked at me. _

_This was going to be a very, very long day._

* * *

It's so...short. Oh well, I updated for you:D

I hope you like this update. If I have time, I will update again today. If not, then tomorrow after I get my hair cut like dearest Roxas's.

Skylar: Oh I'm so excited! It's gonna look so cool for Halloween! Aren't you guys excited for--!

:door slams:

Skylar: AHHHHHHH! Wtf?!

Demyx: Heeey, heard you're cheating on me with Roxas. Care to explain?

Skylar: I'm not, and Demyx...how'd you even get in here?

Demyx: Does your Grandma still have that cool soap dish....? :leaves room:

Skylar: Demyx! I'm not done talking to you! :leaves room:

:Sora pops up from behind the couch:

Sora: Heh, Demyx believes anything. :steals cookies from table and runs back to his house:

Revieeeeeew:'DD!


	3. Chapter Three

Yay! I'm finally updating. I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I had major writer's block.

BUT!

Thank you to my awesome friend Brandye (RainCloud007)! So helpful! :D

And there was a few other people who helped me, I just forgot who you are. So, so, so, sorry! Dx

So I felt like being nice and I'm adding a few people into the story. vIoLet bUtTeRfLy 90&&dear friend Brandye (RainCloud007).

Well, here it is.

* * *

**:/:Chapter Two:/:**

_The bell droned on for a good thirty seconds, bringing me out of my previous thoughts on how to escape this hellhole of a building. I have plenty of reasons why. One; annoying fangirlish screams about someone named 'Nick Jonas'. Two; being stared at isn't one of my favorite things. Three; I've nearly lost my temper with my locker, which I'm bound to destroy by seventh period._

_Ahh, the joyfulness of destruction._

_I left the Science room last, getting a glare from Professor Vexen. I sneered back and quickened my pace._

_So what if I blew something up? It's replaceable. _

_I walked out the back doors of the school to the courtyard where I was told I could spend my free period. A warm summer breeze hit my skin, I shivered slightly. There was a girl sitting by herself on a bench under a tree looming over her laptop. Curly blonde hair with light blue highlights and she was dressed like me. Just a little different though. _

_I hate meeting new people but, if it means someone to talk to then, I'm for it. _

_So I sauntered over, and set my bag on the grass. "Could I...sit here?"_

_She smiled and nodded, turning her head back to typing. She flickered her eyes up to look at me. "You must be the new girl everyone's been gushing about." She blinked and I noticed one eye was blue and the other was green. "Hmm?"_

_I nodded my head `yes' and looked down at my shoes. "Is it that obvious?"_

_She laughed lightly. "I don't think it's obvious." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't really pay any attention to anyone." She sighed. "And no, before you say it, I'm not anti-social."_

_I smiled the tiniest bit. "Well, if you don't already know, I'm Zoey Creed."_

_The blonde girl smiled brightly. "Raine Fair." _

_The leaves above me rustled violently, there was a groan and something I wasn't expecting. Someone came down on top of me, followed by a book bag to the head._

_The blonde haired, teal eyed teen from earlier looked at me with a pained expression. "Get off of me." I pushed him off of me, drawing a slight high pitched yelp from him. I stood up and brushed the grass from my jeans and jacket. _

_Raine was holding her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress giggles. She took a deep breath and looked at the boy on the ground. "What were you doing up in the tree, Demyx?"_

_Demyx ran a hand along the side of his weird...hair... "I was uh...checking the uhm...sturdiness of the branches." He smiled at her._

_I rolled my eyes. "Why do you need to check the branches?"_

_He sighed and pouted. "I'm a moron, aren't I?"_

_Raine and I exchanged glances. "Just a little."_

* * *

Aha, there you hounding readers. I've updated.

The updates will be coming faster and it will be getting interesting reallllllly soon. Keen? ;D

Skylar: -typing-

Axel: Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the -air drums- FLOOOOR~!

Skylar: -heart attack-

Axel: Well, shit. I didn't know you scared that easily.

**Please Review? :D**


	4. Chapter Four

Well, the updates are starting to come out faster. Oh! Happy Thanksgiving! xD

Early I know but, tomorrow everyone will be here and I don't like writing when I'm around people. They annoy me to no end. v...v

So, I'm sorry this sounds like, _obscenely _lame right now but, it's going to be getting better really soon! I _promise_! Bare with me.

**vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy, you are in this chapter. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. If I did, I'd kill Kairi. Namine I can deal with but, Kairi should just burn. -.-'

Warning: Vampire Fic. Don't like, don't read. X33

Summary:Moving to Destiny Islands as a 'normal teenager', wasn't on the top of my list. And meeting him, that was unexpected. AxelxOC lother side pairingsl lRead and Reviewl M for language, blood, later stuff. n..n

**Enjooooooooy!:D**

**:/:Chapter Three:/:**

_:Two Days Later:_

_"Don't touch me." I glared at Demyx as his approaching index finger was about to connect with my cheek._

_He pouted and crossed his legs again, leaning back against the tree. He looked over at Raine for a minute and then to me. "Zoey?"_

_"What?" I deadpanned on accident._

_"I'm having a party next Friday. It would be super awesome if you could go!" He bounced a little, smiling happily._

_Raine looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Yeah, it would really be something. Demyx's parties are always...lively." She looked back towards the screen. "And it gives you a chance to meet other people besides us four." She gestured to herself, Demyx, a brunette named Sora and a silverette named Riku._

I shrugged lightly and ran a hand through my semi-spiky hair. "I know. I just...don't get along all that great with people." I turned a page in my book.

_Sora laughed a little. "And you think **Riku** does? Puh-leez! He is so anti-social it's unreal!" Riku shot him a dark glare. "T-There's a reason for that of course." He cleared his throat._

_Raine nodded her head and brushed grass Demyx was throwing at her from her pants. "Yeah, he has a phobia of others. God, would you stop!" She threw a book at Demyx._

_I made an 'ahh' noise and looked over at Riku. "I'll make you a deal. If you go, I'll go. For the hell of it." I smirked. "We can get over our fears together, keen?" I shoved my book back into my drawstring bag._

_Sora's eyes sparkled with life. "I THINK THAT'S A FABULOUS IDEA! RIKU ACCEPTS!" His statement earned him another death glare from the silverette._

_Demyx rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's settled. Riku you're going whether you like it or not." The fifth bell rang for lunch. "This is gonna be awesome! Everyone is going to be there! Well, everyone that can go at least." _

I chuckled as I got to me feet. "You know, Demyx. You're really friendly towards me, yet, you barely know me." I looked over at him.

He just smiled and started towards the cafeteria. "I expect you to be the same towards me."

I just shook my head smiling as I followed after him.

**:/:**

_"Come on! I said I was sorry!" The short girl was almost visibly sweating._

_Seifer chuckled. "Sorry doesn't cut it, kid." He crossed his arms. "This will teach you to stay out of my way next time." He looked over at Fuu._

_She blinked at him and rolled her head to look at the girl. "Gladly." The lavender haired teen grabbed the other's shirt. She pulled her fist back. "This will teach you."_

_I came around the corner, a slate-haired boy, who I had become quite fond of, following behind me. I looked the scene over and glared. "What do you think you're doing?" There was edge in my voice as I placed my hands on my thin hips._

_Seifer turned and frowned. "What? You trying to scare me or something?" He dropped his arms to his sides and Fuu let go of the brunette. "You just ruined my day..." I rolled my eyes. "You think you're so bad just because you're new here. I'll fucking show you not to mess with me!"_

_Zexion chuckled. "You wouldn't hit a girl, Seifer. That's why you get your right-hand-man to do it for you. Because personally, I wouldn't call her a woman." _

_Seifer narrowed his eyes. "You're really pushing your luck, Zexion!"_

_I stared Seifer down. "Why don't you take your muscle-heads and go somewhere else."_

_He just sneered and pushed past me. "Move it, killjoy." Rai and Fuu followed after him, shooting death glares back at Zexion and I._

_"Are you alright, Kaci?" He bent down to gather the books for the girl._

_She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you guys, really. It's a good thing you came this way. If you hadn't, I would have been beaten to a pulp." She straightened her shirt and looked towards me. "I don't think we've met before. Kaci Laurel."_

_I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "My names Zoey..I'm new."_

_Kaci took her things from Zexion. "I see." She looked me over once. "Well, Zexion...Zoey. See you later!" She spun on her heels and headed for the gymnasium. _

_I looked over at my slate-haired companion. "Does that kid always treat people like that?" We started walking towards homeroom again._

_"You mean Seifer? Yeah." Zexion shifted slightly. "He likes to push other people around. Especially the smarter ones."_

_I sighed. "Guess I'll be teaching him a lesson sooner or later." I looked over at Zexion from the corner of my eye; he looked at me. I grinned. "I'll be more then happy too."_

**:/:**

_:Saturday:_

_"Vexen...what is the meaning of all of this research?" The white haired man squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the scientist._

_"W-Well, sir...having taken the right amount of venom, I have created a sort of...indestructible super-human of sorts." The boss sighed. "There are many examples." He pointed towards a tall, muscular, orange haired man. "Lexaeus can now not feel pain nor fear. If bitten by anything poisonous or along those lines, the substance I have injected him with, will bond with the poison and extract it from the body the way it was put in."_

_The white haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm listening."_

_Vexen nodded as he continued. "If he so happens to lose a limb, the skin will bond to the detached part and be as it was in it's previous state." He grabbed a knife in one hand and Lexaeus's hand in another. Vexen raised his arm and got ready to drive it down into his wrist._

_"No, no. I believe you." The male sighed again. "You don't have to demonstrate everything to me."_

_The blonde haired man bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir." He pocketed the knife and pushed the altered man back into line with the other seven. "I have taken the ones willing enough to-"_

_"To let you make them stronger." The boss rose from his desk chair. "You have proven yourself of good use to us once again, Vexen. I shall be sure to raise your pay." He began to walk towards the door. "Don't forget. Three months until we can begin our plans." He chuckled darkly as he left the room._

_Vexen looked over his creations. "Yes, soon enough." He laughed manically. "Soon enough."

* * *

_

Oh no, what am I plotting? Ahehehe, xD Something dangerous.

Skylar: -typing-

Demyx: Don't faint or die or any of that! I found the key under the door mat.

Skylar: -rolls eyes- I'm changing the hiding spot then.

Demyx: -thinks to self- What you don't know is that I've made copies! AHAHAH!

Skylar: Don't look at me like meat you sick person. -.-

**!Review! :D**


	5. Chapter Five

Oh my, I'm back.

I have decided to continue, thanks for all the encouragement.

- vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90, AkuDemyFan, RainCloud007 -

Thank you guys for getting me out of my rut. Your ideas really helped a lot.

**Playlist For This Chapter:**

**Die Tonight, Live Forever - InnerPartySystem**

**The Way We Move - InnerPartySystem**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. If I did, I'd kill Kairi. Namine I can deal with but, Kairi should just burn. -.-' And she just might. -devious smirk-

Warning: Vampire Fic. Don't like, don't read. X33

Summary:Moving to Destiny Islands as a 'normal teenager', wasn't on the top of my list. And meeting him, that was unexpected. AxelxOC lother side pairingsl lRead and Reviewl M for language, blood, later stuff. n..n

* * *

-Normal POV-

_Axel watched from his perch atop the banister on the second floor next to his brother. He watched the countless bodies of the teenagers from their school, swaying back and forth to the techno beats that thudded through the speakers. _

_He watched, waiting for that one girl who's just so lost in her own little world, not even knowing what the rest of the night will have in store once he had her in the palm of his hand._

_Reno rolled his head over to look at his brother, "What're you doing, yo?" He tapped the other's arm. "You're just kinda staring down there." The front door opened and a glimpse of silvery blonde hair caught his attention. "Whoa, Ax-"_

_"I see her." His voice was slightly husky sounding as he watched the girl move from place to place, eventually stopping to talk to a brunette male. Her expressionless face soon lit up with a pearly white smile._

_"Demyx said he was bringing someone new tonight. Think that's her, yo?" Reno put his hands in his front pockets, putting his weight on his left leg with the right slightly bent. "'Cause I've never seen her before."_

_"Could be." He watched intently as the girl mindlessly flirted with the brunette. "What do you think? Innocent? Yes. Clueless? Maybe so. Drop dead gorgeous? Just like the rest of them." He smirked at the redhead next to him. "My game now."_

_Reno pouted ever so lightly, "You always get the fun ones, yo. You gotta let me have someone now and then..." He looked back down at the stunning blonde. "Don't make a mess, Axel."_

_"Hah, look who's talking." He laughed lightly and looked back down at her. "And the fact that she's talking to him, makes me a little bit jealous. That kid needs to step aside and let the pro take over." _

_Reno chuckled, "I think he's got other plans." He pointed down at the brunette pulling the girl closer to him. "Wait a minute, yo. Isn't that Leon...?" He leaned over the banister to get a better look at the male._

_Axel's emerald orbs grew wider by the tiniest bit. He looked along with his brother noticing for the first time that it was Leon. The same Leon that hit on every girl who was up to his standards. The fiery redhead scoffed, "He better not try anything along those lines. If he does, he better pray I don't get my hands on him." He watched as the girl pushed him away, taking a few steps back while she shook her head._

_"Rejected." Demyx came up along side Axel. "Doesn't that just suck." He drummed his fingers anxiously on the banister. "I find it funny that she just rejected the most popular guy in school. I mean, yeah she said no to Tidus and Xigbar but, who wouldn't say no to Xigbar?" He snickered. _

_Reno raised his eyebrows, "Three guys in one night? Are you serious, yo?" He looked at Axel and then back at Demyx. "Why did she do that? Is she with someone or what, yo?"_

_"Noooooooooope." He drew out the 'no' part really long. "She's as single as she was when she came here." He looked down at her again. "That's the new girl. Zoey."_

_"Zoey.." The name rolled of Axel's tongue carefully and he looked back down at the girl who he could match a name to._

_"Yep, she's kinda mean at first but, once you get to know her...she's pretty cool with everything. Quiet, cocky-ish, smart. She's really quiet about what she says." Demyx scratched his head. "Oh! It's twelve already? Darn....she said she had to leave then. See you guys." Demyx went back downstairs._

_Axel looked at Reno, "Such a shame." Then he saw her eyes wander around, the green-blue irises dancing across Axel like he wasn't there._

_Reno looked down with slight worry on his face, "I'd run if I were you, yo."_

**:/:**

_"How much further are you going to walk?!" Axel was getting impatient in the driver's seat, waiting for Zoey to at least get into a car or something. "I don't have time for this." He pulled the car over to the side of the road, turning the engine off and stepping out. He closed the door quietly, locking it from the inside first so there wasn't any sound._

_He was hungry, his mouth was dry and he could smell her. The whole time he had been following her, he conjured up a plan on how he would get her alone with him. Use his charm to lure her into an alley (the backseat of his car came into mind from time-to-time), drain her and then get the hell out of there after his usual body burning._

_It was a nasty habit of his. He didn't want to kill all these girls, they were too pretty to die. They had their whole lives ahead of them, not Axel though. He was stuck in the same state until someone had the balls to kill him. _

_He walked behind her slowly, keeping a rather good distance so she wouldn't suspect that someone was following her. He thought quickly, finally deciding on what he would do._

_He walked faster to catch up with her, still staying quiet. He was getting too anxious now, being only a few meters away and smelling her so close up. He took in a deep breath and let it out, "You know, it's not safe for such a pretty girl to be out here all by herself."_

_Zoey jumped and turned quickly, staring at the redhead. She glared at him, "What?" She backed away from him some, after what happened with Leon, she was on the brink of losing her temper. "Never mind, I don't have time to talk to you." She turned around again and kept walking down the sidewalk._

_"Well, that's a shame." He caught up with her again and walked beside her. "Like I said, it's not safe out here for someone like you. Clueless about your surroundings. You didn't even hear me coming."_

_She chuckled lightly, "Who says I didn't hear you?"_

_"Anyway; the names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he looked down at her and smirked. "What's your name?" He watched her expressionless face turn slightly amused._

_"Not interested, got that memorized?" She bit her bottom lip to keep the majority of the sarcasm down._

_Axel groaned in agony as he stepped over the line, way over._

_He caught her wrist and pulled her into the alley they had just passed, holding her against the wall. He looked at her with hungry emerald eyes, "Why aren't you interested?"_

_"Like I'd honestly tell you." She deadpanned and kept her gaze away from his._

_"Well, then I guess we'll have to shake things up a bit." He pushed her head over to one side and ran his fingers along her neck. He bent his head down and drug his lips across her collarbone. "Interested yet?"_

_Zoey squirmed, trying to get away from him, "No, really creeped out is more like it." She felt him lick the underside of her jaw. She held her breath, hoping he would just give up._

_"Don't be like that. You know you're interested. Even if it's just the tiniest bit." He brought his head up more and bit at the lobe of her ear, drawing a small amount of blood of which he licked away. "You can't resist this, you know it." He mentally groaned at the taste of the crimson liquid, it was just too good._

_"A-Axel, don't do that." She set her eyes on his neck, which was in her reach. She licked her bottom lip and felt her fangs slowly start to extend._

_"What? You giving in already? I thought you would have had a little more fight in you then this." He pushed her against the wall more, bring one hand to the bottom of her shirt. He bit at her ear again, making Zoey groan in the back of her throat._

_"You think...you're the only one who can do this?" She closed her eyes, trying not to bite into his pale looking flesh. "You should stop before something bad happens."_

_Axel smirked, "I want something from you. And I'm not stopping until I get it." He held her waist firmly with one hand, while bringing the other to hold her neck still. He licked her earlobe once more, trying to sooth the pain some. He opened his mouth, fangs extending from his gums. He brushed them along her neck a few times and settled for a good place._

_Zoey felt the pressure on her neck and pushed him off of her. She shook her head and stepped away from him, "I can't believe it."_

_Axel fell forward into the wall, "Believe what?" His voice was hinted with anger. "That I just want a little something from you and you're not generous enough to give it to me?" He turned to face her with angry eyes._

_"No, I can't believe I didn't notice sooner." She ran a hand through her hair and met his gaze. She winced as she grazed over her earlobe._

_"Dammit, Zoey." Axel facepalmed as he realized he called her by her name. "I mean, you can't know! If you told someone, I'd be run from this town! Or killed!"_

_Zoey chuckled, "Relax. I'm mean, but not mean enough to rat out my own kind." She raised her hand to wave him off. "Later, Axel."_

_Axel watched her leave, not bothering to look back at him. 'Not mean enough to rat out my own kind? So that means...' He ran the short distance back to his car, "Reno's gonna want to hear about this."_

_

* * *

_

Ohhhh, wow.

Axel's like...Chester the Molester.

O_o

Oh shit son, DD:

What am I plotting now. -.-

Axel: -pokes with stick-

Skylar: Go away. I swear to God. -_-

Axel: Aweh, but-

Skylar: No.

Axel: But-

Skylar: No.

Axel: Not even for a minu-

Skylar: I'm killing your character off.

Axel: D:

**Reviews are nice, flames can be shoved up your ass sideways. :D**


	6. Chapter Six

Ohhh, I've got new reader's. (is happy)

Once again, thank you to the people who've helped me.

You know who you are.

:D

**Playlist For This Chapter:**

**The Wordless - Cinematic Sunrise**

**Orange Dream - An Cafe (end)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. If I did, I'd kill Kairi. Namine I can deal with but, Kairi should just burn. -.-' And she just might. -devious smirk-

Warning: Vampire Fic. Don't like, don't read. X33

Summary:Moving to Destiny Islands as a 'normal teenager', wasn't on the top of my list. And meeting him, that was unexpected. AxelxOC lother side pairingsl lRead and Reviewl M for language, blood, later stuff. n..n

* * *

_The sun came in through the semi-large window, hitting Axel's face. He groaned and rolled over, putting a pillow over his head. He heard slight snickering somewhere in the room, guessing Reno had been the one to pull the curtains back._

_"C'mon, yo." The redheaded brother hit Axel with a pillow. "It's twelve in the afternoon, dad's wondering what happened to you."He walked over and pulled the sheets off his brother. "You were too lazy to take off you're clothes...again."_

_"God, would you shut up?!" Axel flew up in the bed, smacking Reno with his pillow. He watched his brother fall to the floor with a thud. "I'm tired. I'm hungry I feel like I'm dead. AND I don't really want to listen to your annoying voice right now."_

_Reno held his stomach as he laughed, "Y-You are dead, yo." He rolled around on the floor for a minute before sitting up and wiping his eyes. "Why don't you go downstairs and heat up a blood bag? Dad brought some home last night while we were out."_

_"Last night...I forgot!" THe fiery redhead looked at his brother. "Do you remember when I left last night? After we talked to Demyx?" Reno nodded. "Well, I was following that girl, right? I got out of my car and decided to follow her on foot, 'cause she just kept walkin'. I'm impatient and she was taking her good ol' time with me."_

_Reno sighed, "Oh that's just wrong, yo. Never tease Axel. It doesn't end good." He rubbed his shoulder._

_"Yeah...anyway; I pulled her into an alley and tried to seduce her, which failed. Horribly." Axel put his hands over his face. "She found out that...I'm a vampire.."_

_"W-What?!" Reno scrambled up from the floor. "You ARE joking, right yo?" His voice sounded a little scared as he looked at his brother. "Because, you know what will ha-"_

_"I know...that's what I'm afraid of." Axel swung his legs over the side of the bed, walking over to his dresser and then his closet. "We have to find her, convince her not to tell." He didn't look at his brother, not really wanting to tell him she may be a vampire too._

_The other redhead nodded, "We can do that after you shower. I don't want to die, again." He walked over to the bedroom door, putting his hand on the knob. "It'll be worst than the first, yo."_

_Axel watched his brotherleave, walking over to the bathroom. He turned on the water and shed his clothes from the night before, stepping under the hot streaming water. His usually spiky hair layed flat on his head and he started to wash it. After awhile, he leaned against the wall, "This is all my fault..."_

**X-X-X**

_"Shit." Zoey turned her pencil upside down and erased a mistake on her drawing. She sighed and tried again, the upside down rain drops not wanting to cooperate. "You don't want to be drawn..."_

_She wasn't sure if she should tell her father or not, fearing he might tell someone who had the power to make Axel...disappear. It wasn't something she wanted to happen, she wasn't that cruel._

_"Zoey," A black and white cat came out from under the bed. "What're you doing?"_

_"I'm trying to draw something." She looked back at the cat. "You've been very nosey since we've come here."_

_"Well, you didn't come home until really late last night. You also came in through there." He flicked his tail over to the window. "Something happened, I'm not dumb."_

_Zoey shook her head, "I never said you were, Isis." She smiled as she finished the set of cat-like eyes, grabbing a few different coloured green pencils and trying to get the eye colour right. "Nothing happened. I ran into a guy that was at the same party as I was."_

_Isis chuckled, "I see, I believe there is more to that story, but, I'll leave it go." He went over and jumped onto her desk, staring down at the drawing. "Intriguing."_

_She set down her pencils and grabbed a tack, sticking the picture onto her wall. Zoey looked at it and then rubbed Isis' ears, "They're even better in real-life."_

**X-X-X**

_"I hate you." Zoey glared at the redhead sitting in the back seat next to her, pulling at the handcuff around her wrist that was connected to his. _

_"You didn't want to stay still, so, I had to take drastic measures." Axel chuckled and then turned completely serious. "Commit this to memory, as long as you know that I'm a vampire, as well as my brother, you're going to be seeing a lot of me." _

_"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Zoey's eyes grew wider. "You're repulsive, annoying, self-centered, perverted and really starting to get on my nerves. And I haven't even seen you before last night."_

_"I'll ignore those comments." Axel narrowed his eyes. "Besides, I can't have you telling anyone, now can I?"_

_Reno snickered from the driver's seat, "If we take the handcuff off of you, will you runaway again, yo?" _

_"No, I won't. Just let me out of the car or something." She sighed deeply as Axel unlocked the cuff and she rubbed her wrist. She felt the car stop and she opened the door, stepping out and taking a deep breath. "A park?" She looked at Reno._

_"I didn't know where else to go, yo." He shrugged and leaned against the car when he got out._

_Axel came around the back of the car, grabbing Zoey by her upper arm and pulling her along with him. "How old are you?"_

_"Seventeen." Zoey pulled her arm away from him._

_"How old are you really?" Axel rolled his head to look at her._

_She was quiet then, not bothering to look up at him. She sighed after a minute, "One hundred and forty six. Why do you care?"_

_"You're young." The redhead smirked and rubbed the back of his head. _

_Zoey blushed ever so lightly, "Yeah well, how old are you?"_

_Axel sighed and shook his head, "I'm around...say, three hundred and...fourteen." He looked down at her. "But, I'm stuck as a nineteen year old." He put his hands in his pockets as they walked along the sidewalk, passing people and vendors selling ice cream. "I've seen a lot of things change and a lot of people killed." _

_"That's...really old." She suppressed a giggle. "Someone's a pedophile, aren't they?" She looked up at Axel and smirked._

_He pushed her shoulder lightly, "I'm not a pedo." He laughed a little and then stopped, noticing something wasn't right about the park. He looked around, his eyes landing on two figures in the woods. He stared at them for a long moment and then one of them moved towards them, the other stood up and followed him. "Do you see them?"_

_Zoey followed Axel's gaze, jumping at how close two men had gotten to them. She looked up at the one in front of her, he looked down at her._

_"You're a rather impossible girl to find, do you know that?" The man was burly, tall and had long black dreads. "Marluxia, this is them, right?"_

_The pink haired man nodded and crossed his arms, "Mm, seems so. We know she's here, we have the other two...we should head back." They turned and headed back to the woods, disappearing before they even got more then two feet from sight._

_"Axel!" Zoey hit his arm. "Reno's gone! He's not by the car anymore!"_

_Axel turned quickly, staring with wide eyes. They both ran back to the car, looking around with scared expressions. He looked at Zoey, "We need to go. Now."_

**X-X-X**

_The red Volt pulled up in front of Zoey's house, her father's car in the driveway. She looked at Axel and then unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the door and running up to the house. The redhead followed behind her cautiously, not really sure if anything or anyone was going to jump out at him. _

_The door was open slightly, the two teens going inside and stopping when Isis came around the corner. He sat at Zoey's feet and stared up at them, "They've come and taken Sephiroth." His voice was sad and he looked up at Axel. "The same ones who took your brother."

* * *

_

T-T

I got it out.

Yay.

(sad face)

Poor Reno. And daddy Sephy. :(

Axel: T-T

Skylar: T-T

Demyx: O_o


	7. Please Read

:Update:

Okay, so I'm posting this on all of my stories, because I don't really know what to write about anymore. I have a load of stories I could continue, and I know a few people have demanded that I finish Pitch Black. I will, because I want too. I don't mind that fic, it's just that I started that before Vampires were loathed by every human being.

_I blame Twilight._

Color Me Crimson is one I haven't touched in forever, like, since before Halloween. I mean, I know it's a juvenile piece of writing, but I wrote it out of boredom. And it's obviously not going anywhere, though I may still continue it because there are a few people who want me to finish it. I just need a little help continuing, my mind is failing me.

_I blame my 'friends'._

Masquerade is a story I would LOVE to make happen again. I know I didn't get many reviews on it, but it got a load of views! I mean, it's Rufus/Reno, who wouldn't read a Rufus/Reno? XD But, in order for me to continue, I need someone who is mega nice and awesome to donate me a few 'what-ifs' to keep me going until I can think of a few more. 'Cause I know a few people wanted that one to continue as well.

_I don't blame anything there._

Only Shallow was written when I still wrote Final Fantasy VII fanfics. I doubt I'll continue it, because I obviously don't know how to write Tseng's part. Not dissing the reviewer who told me that, though that's one of the main reasons I'm not continuing. Anyways; if you want me to continue it, you're going to have to give me some time with it. I have a lot going on right now, mostly family matters, but I will eventually get around to finishing it.

_I blame life for that one._

Remember Me, waste of time? Maybe, I don't know. May continue, may not.

_Life is blamed again._

'Kay, Thanks, Bye actually went somewhere. I mean, reviews and a bunch of views. Love you guys who read it and all that. So I will be continuing this fic, because I know a lot of people want me too. Huzzah! :D

So there, you all know why I haven't been posting anything. Either Twilight, my friends, or life in general. xD But whatever, at least you know, right?

Though if anyone would like me to write them one-shots, I'd be more then happy too. Just give me a song/idea to work with and BAM! You've now got yourself a fic. :3

Nyaaa~~,

Skylaaaaar.


End file.
